


Second Chances

by SkyShiningBoy



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Father/Son Incest (implied), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyShiningBoy/pseuds/SkyShiningBoy
Summary: One-shot. Luke and Han are prisoners on the Dark Lord’s ship. They shouldn’t be messing around in the cell.
Relationships: Biggs Darklighter/Luke Skywalker (past mentioned), Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/other (past mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57
Collections: Bottom Luke Skywalker!





	Second Chances

Old familiar feelings brushed his mind, physical desire, the aching for pleasure, the breathless excitement—

With a growl, the Dark Lord stalked from the bridge and headed for the prison bay where his newly-found son was confined with that reprobate smuggler Solo. In _prison?_ Three days jailed and his son was so enamored that he threw away all his caution to engage in sex?

He brushed aside the guards and they retreated quickly. With a wave, the lock unlatched and the door flew open. He saw exactly what he knew he would see. His half-dressed son, his fly open, his hand inside the scoundrel’s pants— immediately withdrawn as they saw their visitor.

 _Foolish,_ he Sent. _Do you think to arouse your guards also?_ He shared an image— guards bursting in, full of lust from listening to their coupling.

Luke tugged the blanket over himself, and Vader could see how he struggled to refasten his pants beneath it. Solo, however, just leaned back and offered a crooked smile. “Well, Your Lordship, are you here just to watch or do you want to join in?”

Disgust filled him, but it was minor in comparison to the horror on his son’s face as he looked at Solo. “Han! Are you—“

“Guards!” He smiled under his mask. “Take that one away! I’ll deal with the other myself.”

After Solo was taken out, still smirking, calling, “We’ll finish up later, kid!” he turned his attention to his son.

Luke began to shrink back, then caught himself and straightened. Flushing, he untangled his legs from the blanket and stood. Through the force, Vader felt his shakiness but did not know if it was from fear or unrealized passion.

“What do you want?”

“Child.” His vocoder purred, and he was satisfied to see Luke flinch at the sound. “Let us discuss what _you_ want, young one.” Ruthlessly, he ripped through his child’s memories, his yearning, his hunger.

“Don’t!” Luke threw his hand against his forehead as though he could stop the mental invasion with a mere physical motion.

“So….” Vader paused. “You have never been taken. Teenage fumblings with your friend in the desert… furtive kisses stolen with a Rebel behind a ship…? Pitiful. That is not what you desire.”

“Stop.” His son turned his face aside for a moment, then glared at him. “You have no right to invade my privacy.”

If he could have laughed, he would have. “Child, I have every right. You belong to _me._ Not to a smuggler who dreams of another… who closes his eyes because he prefers to see the princess when he kisses you. Luke, you are a _convenience_ to him, nothing more.”

“No!” This time Luke turned away fully. His son knew it to be true, but would rather remain in this charade, ignoring the deception, believing in some quaint notion of love.

Vader’s hand reached out. When Luke didn’t respond, he grasped his son’s chin and turned it toward him. The stubborn pout of the mouth was almost… endearing. He rubbed his thumb along the youngster’s lower lip and Luke gasped, trying to draw away. Which he could have, easily, because Vader didn’t tighten his grip. He didn’t need to.

Pretense.

“I feel your need.” His voice was as near to a whisper as the vocoder could manage. “I feel your every desire.” To demonstrate, he amplified Luke’s cravings and Sent them back to him. The child swayed when they hit, shaking his head in denial, while inside him Vader felt the strength of his hunger.

“I… you’re my _father!”_ he blurted, as if that made some difference.

“Anakin Skywalker was your father. He is dead. I am your Dark Lord.” His hand traveled, caressed the beautiful face, stroked along the slender neck, fingers paused to press against the racing of the pulse in the sweet hollow in the throat. The child swayed, eyes closing.

Enough.

He released his son. “You may choose. I will allow you to ‘escape’ and rescue your smuggler. If you stay with me, I will keep you and allow him freedom. However,” he paused and felt the uptick in his son’s heart. “It is a one-time choice. Escape, and you will be hunted again. Walk away from me now, and I will never allow you to return to my side. Choose.”

He made a final caress, one finger brushing between the boy’s open lips, lingering a precious second to make a promise.

With a sweep of his cloak, he departed and left the cell open.

\- - - 

Luke sank onto the bunk. He felt dazed, exhausted as if he’d been running. In a sense he _had_ been running all his life— away from something, toward something, it didn’t matter. Now he was well and truly caught. He bit his lip, tasted a lingering hint of leather and shivered.

 _Han…._ Oh, he wasn’t blind. He knew he was being used as a substitute. Han’s heart belonged to Leia, but Leia wasn’t here. Luke was. He knew it, Han knew it, and he hated that they both accepted it so easily. Vader was right about all of it. His heart needed more, and his body craved the physical coupling he’d always been denied. To be entered, fully possessed by another, capturing a man inside his body, wringing out cries of passion— He ached for it. He’d wanted Biggs so much. All those times they’d grabbed a few minutes in the garage, stolen kisses and groping, giggling when Biggs’ dad called to them. The times relaxing in the speeder, parking on a ridge watching the suns set, knowing they had to get home before dark, but taking an extra few minutes. He’d loved being on his knees in front of Biggs, taking him in his mouth, watching as he pleased him.

But that was the most there had been. Biggs never took him the way he wanted, and Luke had been too shy to ask. He’d been there, available, willing, but it had never happened.

And he was late to the Rebellion. The pilots had already paired off, and he was left with only occasional stolen kisses and touches, or dropping down in front of any willing man, accompanied by the excitement of being secretive. There was no one who would throw an arm around him and pull him close. There’d only been Han, and then only when they were apart from Leia. For Han, he was a physical release, albeit one who was praised frequently: “You got a great mouth, kid”.

Yeah, he was good that way, lots of practice. But it wasn’t all he wanted. His father… Darth Vader understood. Vader would give it to him, could read his aching need. He could first please his father the way he’d pleased others, and then he’d have his reward.

But with Vader, there was so much more he would require. His unquestioning loyalty, maybe his soul. Was that his choice? Surrender his soul and quench his deepest desires? Rejoin the Alliance or pledge to the Empire at his father’s side?

No one had warned him about this. Ben had said nothing. No intel had mentioned the Dark Lord using sexual persuasion for interrogation. Indeed, popular gossip whispered that Vader was no longer a man and had nothing to offer a lover.

But Luke knew differently. He had felt power grow in the man’s loins— real or fantasy, it was there and it would satisfy him somehow. And that was not the only power he had roused. There was more, so much more, a power that could fill the universe, a power that he and Vader combined could wield like a giant hammer. He could have anyone he wanted. It was there, all of it, everything he had ever cried out for, every revenge against rejections and dismissals. Every slight, every smirk, every cutting word he’d heard in his life. _You’re small, you’re nothing, you’re not important, you can’t do anything right, you’re disgusting, you think you’re such a big hero, but you’re nothing… nothing._

_You’re not even Leia._

He left the cell and followed the trail of power. Palming the door opener, he stood straight and said:

“Let him go.”

\- -end - - -

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie— for me, not for them. If you enjoyed, send me a little love. Or feel free to write your own story in this “universe”. More is good!


End file.
